rhethfandomcom-20200213-history
Concept Plugins
This page is intended to describe the concepts for plugins that may be added to the server. Province Each island in Maethea is split into a series of provinces, each containing varying amounts of cities and villages. Provincial dominance will play a large role in the meta-roleplay aspects of the Rheth server. In order to control a province you must control the capital city of the province. Ways to gain control over the capital are; war (capture the city), rebellion (a new empire is formed when the city is taken over), and trade (buy the city from its previous owner). In war or rebellion a special instance of the entire province is created where seige weapons and other block destorying objects are allowed to be placed and/or used in the world. There are no tile drops, but you can take the items of other dead players. When a province is under attack all people in the province are teleported to the new instance in the same relative location. Anyone who enters the province is teleported to the war instance, and anyone who leaves is teleported out. When a faction manages to take and hold the city hall of the capital city for ten minutes or they kill the members of all other opposing factions in the instance they control the province and are teleported back to the real world. If you are on the winning side and are killed you have a chance of waking up in a medical station in the city (AKA not dieing) Governance Resource Resources in Rheth cannot be aquired via normal means. Most times you will have to buy the resources you require from other players or NPC's. They will get their resources through this plugin. Resources creates several resource plots throughout the Islands of Maethea. Whoever owns these plots gains the resources from them and can do with them as they please. This will be a major way to gain money in Rheth. Magic Each faith in Maethea has a unique set of spells, each with their own unique abilities. Certain spells require multiple people, others certain items, each with their own mana requirement. All need to be learned, but the method in which they are learned can also differ. Many spells and magics have technological counterparts. Over tech, magic tends to be simpler- but more difficult to use. www.bellyboner.com Tech All special technologies in Rheth are maintained by this plugin. Technologies including flintlocks, cannons, steam engines and their powerable facets, upgraded armor and much more are contained within this plugin. Many technologies have magical counterparts. Over magic, tech tends to be more complex- but simpler to use. www.bad-dragon.com/products/ Chat Chat in Rheth is plit into two major categories; OOC and IC. OOC (out of character) chat can either be global, island or province. In global anyone on the server connected to the global channel can hear you. In island anyone connected to the island channel and on the same island as you can hear you. In province anyone in your province and connected to the province channel can hear you. IC (In character) chat can either be whisper, say or shout. In shout anyone connected to an IC chat within 256 blocks can hear you. In say anyonce connected to an IC chat within 32 blocks can hear you. In whisper anyone connected to an IC chat within 4 blocks can hear you. www.alturl.com/squmo Multiblock Multiblock governs all tech and magic pieces that require multiple blocks to be placed in order to be made. It is a special exception to the rule that the tech plugin governs all tech and the magic plugin governs all magic. Multiblocks are unstackable blocks held in your inventory. Once placed these blocks turn into small multiblock builds in the world that can be interacted with. Common multiblocks would be seige weapons, tents, and special ward spells. SpecialStorage Special storage adds new ways to store items including locked chests, backpacks and storage spells. Locked chests allow you to prevent the average joe from messing with your stuff, backpacks are special chests in your inventory (you can only carry one at a time) that when placed can be used to store extra stuff, and storage spells are cast with a spell and open an inventory screen that you can place items in.